


Open Up

by Seagoatink



Series: Navigator of Dangers [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine was grinning ear to ear. Once again she was excited. It was rare for her to ask questions about Adaar’s upbringing unless the people wanted to know. However, she never thought the Inquisitor would open up about herself so easily, especially not at the war table of all places!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up

At Skyhold, Kaaras marveled at the improvements a couple of months’ work did for the fortress in the mountains. People were flooding in from all over, vendors, healers, fighters, scouts. Everyone wanted to take part in anything that could help defeat Corypheus and heal the hole that was seared into the fabric of the sky. Gatsi’s work was incredible, and insanely fast, the Inquisitor made sure to tell him on numerous passings. She was sure he was probably tired of hearing her gawk at the dwarven masonry, and Varric on the other side of the hallway, could be heard chuckling every time.

The Vashoth made a point not to bother Cullen while training new recruits or doing other work required of the Commander. However, she would often leave notes in his office. He didn’t mind, she assumed, because he would leave a stack of papers filled with opportunities and requests for her. Every now and again, requesting a meeting time at the war table to discuss uses for requisitions she would haul back from her adventures.

At one point, all three of her advisors, Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana, had all requested she kill the dragon in Crestwood. Not only was she to do it for resources, but also as a display of power, and because it would greatly benefit the trade routes. “Killing the Northern Hunter would be taking down two dozen birds with only one stone,” Josephine explained. She was so caught up in the thrill of the hunt, she could hardly hide her excitement, and she was trying. Hard.

Before she could exclaim anything else with the giddiness of a school girl, Leliana began speaking about issues her scouts were having in Crestwood specifically. Stating that some problems were too important to be said in letters. Naturally, she said, “It would benefit everyone, for you to visit Caer Bronach in Crestwood and clean up a bit.”

“The Red Templars are hoping and expecting us to be after them. If we show that we are celebrating a dragon slaying, they may start to get sloppy in the Western Approach where I’ll meet with Warden Stroud,” Kaaras agreed, nodding her head as she eyed the map. “Charter did mention that there were growing suspicions of a traitor, but never did she mention them turning up so suddenly. It would be best to go back to Crestwood and take care of what else needs to be done,” she said.

There was a pause as everyone eyed the map. Kaaras scratched at the skin growing slightly over the start of her horn. Far too many times had she done so and been poked by the point of her curled horns. Someone once commented how they were ram-like in shape and texture. Her fingers tapped and scraped at the tip of her right horn. It was still sharp and pointy. The thought of it made her grin. Her brother’s horns had been gilded with gold long ago, to keep their broken ends from splintering apart and gaining an infection.

At nearly eight feet tall, she was used to all eyes being on her. However, in a room filled with her advisors, the feeling was a little different. “Inquisitor, are you alright?” Cullen asked.

Kaaras met his eyes with a blank expression. “Oh, yes, did I miss something?” She asked, sounding the least bit concerned.

“N-no,” he admitted, “you just seemed in a trance of sorts.” While his expression was stern, his eyes alerted her of his concern. And when she glanced at Leliana and Josephine, their expressions were similar.

She shook her head, “Sorry.” The room was still quiet. A chilly draft ran over Josephine’s shoulders causing her to shiver slightly. “I,” she started, unsure how comfortable she was with the three knowing of her relatives. Or rather, whether or not it was a good idea to inform them of her brother. “I was reminded of my brother. He’s an aggressive fuck. Broke both his horns before I was even thought of. Got ‘em gilded and enchanted by one of the smiths,” Kaaras explained, her voice firm as her presence in the room. “He always said he was a dragon and I was a ram, and rams were too passive to lose their horns!” she laughed. “Oh, he’d flip a shit if he knew where I was today!”

Josephine was grinning ear to ear. Once again she was excited. It was rare for her to ask questions about Adaar’s upbringing unless the people wanted to know. However, she never thought the Inquisitor would open up about herself so easily, especially not at the war table of all places!

Leliana’s reaction was a tad more subtle. A small grin formed on her lips as she ducked her head, leaving a mental note to herself to check up on just who this brother really was and if he would fit in well with the Inquisition.

Then there was Cullen. He seemed pleased that the Inquisitor had opened up, but her story also served as a reminder that he had his own siblings. Siblings who surely missed hearing from him. Siblings who probably thought he was dead. Siblings who were worried sick and wanted to hear news, so much so that they had been constantly sending him letters filled with concern and questions. The man grimaced and did his best to put those thoughts aside for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago. My works on Adaar will mostly be separate stories. They are in no particular order and work well on their own. Plus, I would never be able to finish it if I posed it as a multi-chapter story.
> 
> Send me prompts on my art blog skeletalmergoat.tumblr.com or my main blog mergoat.tumblr.com


End file.
